Stories From Our Memories
by Different Paths
Summary: A collection of little fluff stories capturing the fuzzy moments between Sakura and Syaoran that we all love
1. Snow

D/C: I do not own any part of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Hmm… this is just a collection of brief flashes of times when Syaoran and Sakura spend time together. Innocent fluffiness like there are in the anime and manga, except they're in clumps here because I love those moments. I've always felt like writing stuff like this because Syaoran and Sakura make me happy together x). I'm not exactly sure what Sakura's mental state is in these stories, I'm pretty sure that she still has all her memories because she acts like she still does, if you remember from the very beginning of the series. But I don't think it would matter… Sakura doesn't need her memories to make new ones with Syaoran 3 I hope you enjoy it! Oh… and I think theres a tiny bit of OOC here…

**Stories from Our Memories**

**Snow**

A vast expanse of untrodden snow lay before them. It was early morning, the blue-gray sky illuminated by the winter sun. Sakura gasped and oohed and aahed at the view, while Syaoran smiled at her side, his hair ruffling and blowing in the wind. Reluctant to ruin such a beautiful thing, they stepped forward, feet sinking into the crunching snow.

"Close your eyes, Syaoran." Sakura chirped.

Syaoran looked puzzled and surprised, lifting his eyebrows.

"Just do it, pleaaase?" she pleaded. He smiled and obeyed. Almost immediately, a rapid succession of crunches came, followed by a small "nh"s by Sakura. It sounded like she was jumping around in the snow. Syaoran had a crazy need to open his eyes and see what the heck she was doing. But then he heard her walk back towards him. What he wasn't expecting was a sudden tackle from the back as she flung her arms around his neck, laughing.

"gAH!" he cried out, eyes still tightly shut and his cheeks coloring. Then, "Can I look now?"

"Yup!" she said. He opened his eyes.

AISHITERU. The Japanese for "I LOVE YOU" was stamped into the snow. Sakura's hands rested on his collarbone while her head poked over his shoulder, arms still around his neck and shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. She let go of him and jumped up and down, clapping.

"Yay! You like it!"

"Of course I do." He replied.

………

The air was still crisp and clean, so they sat against a corner of the King's Palace, sitting close to each other and enjoying the day.

"Does the King know you're here with me?"

"Yeah, I told Father I was going outside."

"When does your tutoring start?"

"Umm… an hour or two. I don't know, they're so boring I don't keep track of them."

"Well, they're important for when you take on the leadership."

"Whatever."

The small talk continued, sometimes they lapsed into silence, but it wasn't awkward. There was nothing wrong with silence, and simply enjoying company and the other's presence. Then in the middle of some conversation, Sakura shivered.

"Are you cold?" Syaoran asked, turning his head and leaning forward to look at her.

"No." She shook her head, but Syaoran saw how her knees were drawn up against her and her hands folded against her stomach. Her ears were red.

"If you're cold, you should have told me!" he said, frowning. "Come on, let's go inside and warm you up." He started to get up but stopped as Sakura's hand pulled at his.

"No! I don't want to, I like it out here."

He pulled off his coat. "Then you have to wear this." Sakura looked horrified and shook her head once more.

"No, Syaoran, then you'll be cold and then you could get si-" she was cut short as Syaoran thrust the coat at her. Then he squatted down and smiled at her, still holding out the coat.

"Come on, it's either this or we go inside. I'd rather get sick than you get sick."

"Hey… that's no fair!" she complained. "How come if someone got sick it'd have to be you just because you gave me your coat."

"Well, I'm more used to cold?" Then he winced once he said it. He knew what she'd say.

"Are you doing this just because I'm a girl?" she had that expression of stubbornness when something wasn't going well.

Syaoran's eyes widened and he stammered out, "No, no no no! I don't want you to get sick, that's all!" Sakura eyed him.

"You're in trouble if you get sick. From me, I mean, I'll get you and make you wear five sweaters when we go outside." She threatened, but a smile played at the edges of her mouth and she took the coat, drawing it around her.

"Yes, ma'am." Syaoran said, looking dead serious. Then he chuckled.

Once again, they sat back, enjoying the beauty of Clow. Syaoran's hand hovered uncertainly, then moved over to take Sakura's.


	2. Ruins

Thanks, dbzgtfan2004, HondoOokami and thetangerineotaku for your comments! And yes… it snows in the desert how could you not know that (heh it actually slipped my mind clow was a desert for that time, ah well) and I suppose it is a little CCS. I don't know… draw your own conclusions x) thanks!

d/c: I don't own anything from Tsubasa or CCS

Okay, for these things I'm going to start outlining the setting. So they're in Clow, yes? Sakura has memories and blah but they haven't actually told each other about their feelings. You shall come to learn that this story thing is very jump around-ish… each story is probably going to have completely different feelings from the last.

-Cold Ruins-

"You're going back to the ruins to excavate again?" Syaoran could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah." He said, regretfully. He wished he could stay, he really did, but at the same time he wanted so bad to finish up the project his father had started. "Shouldn't you be at the castle?" he asked, walking around his room, collecting the items he needed.

"There's nothing to do there. Onii-sama never talks to me, but he expects me to stay in the castle all day doing nothing." Sakura pouted.

Syaoran sighed. "You sneaked out of the castle again, didn't you."

Sakura suddenly was busy looking at a picture. Continuing, Syaoran said, "Would the King mind if you came with me to the ruins for the day?"

Sakura whirled around, her face bright with excitement. "Could I? Yes! Let's go!"

Syaoran blanched. "W-wait…shouldn't we ask the King?"

"If I go back there he'll just trap me inside the castle again so I can't get out." Sakura complained, then she took his hand (Syaoran blinked and reddened a little) and snatching his back, went out the door and towards the ruins.

Once they were there, Syaoran set off to work while Sakura stood there.

"Um… is there anything I could help with?" she asked, looking around.

Syaoran turned and smiled, "No, I'm alright," and quickly turned back to work too fast to see Sakura's dismayed face. Sitting, she watched Syaoran lift broken pillars, his cloak tied around his wait. Then, again looking around, she saw a pile of small dusty dirty artifacts, and a brush lying next to it. Picking it up, she gently began to dust off the items.

_Whsh, whsh, whsh…_ Syaoran's head snapped around, about to say something about not touching those, that they were valuable. But instead he held his tongue as he saw Sakura carefully brushing off the dirt. He smiled, and turned around again without saying anything.

At the end of the day Syaoran was tired. The work had involved more physical exertion than normal, he thought as he sat down, spent and exhausted. Sakura kneeled down next to him.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?" she asked, looking at him with some concern. He smiled and waved it off.

"Auh," he said, making a sound of 'yes'. "I'm alright, Hime. Oh, thanks." As Sakura handed him a water flask.

"It's too late to go back to the city." Sakura said, standing and looking at the setting sun. Syaoran stood up, too, and frowned.

"I forgot the overnight supplies at my house." He said, biting his lip.

"It's okay, we'll go back early in the morning." Sakura replied, smiling as she turned to look at Syaoran.

After a light dinner, Sakura sat down with her back against a pillar.

"Sorry that there's nowhere good to sleep, Hime, it'll be uncomfortable…" Syaoran apologized, over and over. But Sakura didn't seem to mind. She really seemed happy. Syaoran sat down next to her and closed his weary eyes. He jerked his head as Sakura's hand touched him.

"You can lean on me, Syaoran." She said quietly.

The moon rose to find Syaoran's head on Sakura's shoulder, and both asleep.


	3. Bandage and a Kiss

D/C: Nothing from _Tsubasa Chronicle_ is mine

Based off of a very random but fluffy moment in the TRC movie when Sakura kisses…. Syaoran's eye?!

In this chap, Sakura does **not** have all of her memory, and they're in some world or another, I'm not so big on details ).

Princess linnea: this isn't really a story, just random scenes each chapter about Sakura and Syaoran

**Bandage and a Kiss**

It was mid afternoon when Kurogane stood, picked up his sword, and walked over to Syaoran. Syaoran was polishing his sword with care, thinking of what his father would say of such a fine object. But Kurogane had no such time for nostalgic thoughts, and without a second thought at all, poked Syaoran squarely on his head with the butt of his sword.

"Shiny things don't do anything. Let's go train." He insisted, sounded for all the world like a little boy.

"Kuro-pon, let Syaoran have some rest, he's perfectly fine in swordsmanship." Fai murmured, making a face at Kurogane.

"Kuuuro-pon, Kuro-pon! Won-won!" Mokona 'barked' in a squeaky voice.

Kurogane winced and hissed through his teeth."And now if we stay any longer, I'm going to stab someone. Let's GO!"

But Syaoran was already getting up, obediently as he answered, "Hai, Kurogane-san." And the two left, but not without Syaoran glancing at Sakura, who didn't notice.

Mokona entertained itself by barking 'won-won' a couple more times, and then turned to see Sakura playing with a green pear. She had a habit of doing that, and her friends decided she was simply thinking. It… he… Mokona realized she had been silent the entire time.

"Sakura! Why didn't you stop Kuro-chan?" he wailed.

Sakura blinked in surprise and seemed startled, "Eh? Oh, hello Mokona-chan. Uh, was I supposed to? Kurogane-san wanted to train and Syaoran-kun wanted to go with him."

Fai looked at her from the corner of his eyes and said slyly with a cheery smile, "But you could have spent some time with Syaoran-kun." Every word dripped with obvious hints and shoves, but Sakura managed to miss the majority of its meaning.

"Eh?" But she blushed.

That evening, as Fai, Mokona and Sakura were setting out dinner, Kurogane and Syaoran returned. Kurogane looked pissed as usual, but seemed contented somehow, and Syaoran talked cheerily and made it seem like being beat into the ground by Kurogane-san was great fun. Both went upstairs to freshen up, and then came down for dinner.

"Fai-san, could you pass that bowl over there?" Syaoran asked, politely, but Fai tipped his head to one side, with an expression of stubborn confusion.

"What, Syaoran-kun?"

"The bowl, please."

"Why don't you ask Sakura-chan? The bowl's closer to her." Fai was obviously enjoying himself.

Syaoran sighed, and then redirected his request. "Sakura-hime, could you pass that bowl?"

Sakura smiled, and _did_ pass the bowl. If she had had all her memories, she would have happily passed the bowl, and then said something about if Syaoran liked the food or not, or something like that, small talk. Syaoran thought of this, and inwardly sighed with sadness and helplessness, because he watched Sakura now as quiet and timid. As everything she had not been before. Her heart was still the same, and Syaoran loved her for that, but she had been so lively before.

That all went out the window of his mind as he dropped the bowl. Sakura had held it out, and as Syaoran took it, the bowl had poked a cut on his hand from the training today.

"Ow." He said, quickly and quietly, but it was too late. His hand jerked, and the bowl of rice and stuff dropped, spilling all over the ground. He immediately started cleaning it up, apologizing, but Sakura seized his hand.

"What did you do?" she demanded, inspecting the cut with a tone of concern.

_Ah. There's the old Sakura._ "Nothing." He said, innocently, but Sakura would not hear of it. After dinner, Sakura dragged Syaoran up to her room, despite his protests, and dragged out a much used medicine box Fai had given her. How helpful Fai was, and she sometimes wondered why.

"Really, Sakura-hime, I'm fine." He insisted, but as Sakura dabbed at his wound with a swab, he twitched as it stung.

"Even if it's small, you should still take care of it. This is all I can do for you, Syaoran-kun, while you're out there fighting to protect me." Sakura's hair hung over her face as she carefully wrapped Syaoran's hand in a bandage, obscuring Syaoran's view of her shadowed eyes. She sounded depressed, sad. But then she lifted her face, and smiled. "Thank you." It wasn't a hyper, enthusiastic 'thank you', but it was an optimistic, true statement.

"I-it's fine, hime, it's okay." He stammered. Then he almost jumped as Sakura gently put his two hands together in hers, and lifted them. She bent her head a little, and softly kissed his hands.

Both of them blushed, and Sakura made up some excuse of having to go, then rushed downstairs to help Fai clean up.

Syaoran went to his room, trying to pretend like he was calm, until Mokona showed up. It, too, feigned ignorance, because Mokona had just been downstairs helping Fai poke at Sakura.

"Teehee! Syaoran-kun is all red! Why, Syaoran? Tehe!"


	4. Don't Want It

Hey all, sorry for the long break.

This is definitely OOC (I couldn't decide who would take which role!), modern day, not really following tsubasa story line

-Don't Want It-

She left the house, quietly locking the door, and felt the crisp morning of spring time. Shouldering her backpack, she walked down the street in silence, and felt herself slow for (cough) no particular reason when she passed a house. She was distracted from thoughts of the history test that day when a light flicked on in the window.

Syaoran-kun's house, and it was Syaoran-kun getting ready to leave for the bus stop, just like Sakura.

Through the thin curtains of what looked like a living room, Sakura could see his outline, moving around the room.

But, she did not break stride, though everything around her seemed to know that she was staring at him out of the corner of her eye, hoping that he would look out the window and see her.

She passed his house, and walked through a yard to the bus stop. There was only one kid there, as she had gotten there early. She took out a book, and was reading it busily when Syaoran-kun walked past.

Carelessly stylish… as always. _Look up, not too long, look back down. _She ordered herself mechanically, as Syaoran took a lazy glance at her, as one looks at someone you see once in New York City and then never again, and then faced the other direction. God… she was such a dork. Such a stalker. _No I'm not_, she tried to say, but then was forced to admit… that yes she was.

She only needed to go to school to know that she was.

She took a longer route to her class to pass by his locker before school started. She knew where he sat before school started, and where he sat at lunch.

Whenever she passed him in the halls, she always tried to sound important, or funny as she chattered to a friend, ultimately talking too loud and embarrassing herself when she pictured what she must have been like.

If she saw him by chance, her heart skipped a beat to see him walking so calmly, hands in his pockets, looking unruffled and smooth.

When he got a haircut, she couldn't decide which one she liked better… and then ultimately decided both.

After an annoying class with an annoying teacher, she would rush to pack up her bags and walk down a hall to where she knew he would be leaving.

He must think she stalked him. _I guess I do_, she thought irritably. Why couldn't she get herself together. So many times, she had thought _I forget about him tomorrow. I can't like him, I won't like him._ And how could she know she did? She had never spoken to him, save for a few lines, which were stupid and she sounded annoying even to herself.

But most of all was the bus ride.

She could listen to him talk, a voice that she loved. And laugh, and smile. And though she didn't want to let herself look at him, she did, as often as she could.

She wanted to make herself seen, but it seemed all her friends knew him somehow, but not her.

She didn't want to have a crush on him. Not when it made her feel foolish, and he obviously didn't care. She was annoyed that he didn't, annoyed that she _did_, and annoyed at how if he glanced at her, she felt like he had seen everything she was doing, and thought her a little child. But he was right… she elt stupid in general for liking someone she had never talked to.

I guess it wasn't too OOC… Syaoran's quiet, Sakura's energetic… except for the tiny bit on how Syaoran doesn't like Sakura in this one.

But I like this story. It shows how they could have met, and not all love starts from when you're seven years old, like in the series. It shows affection, that she doesn't really want unless he wants it, but she can't do anything to make it go away, unless it goes away by itself.

How do you think it should end? Tell me!


End file.
